Mizu Mizu no MI
The Mizu Mizu no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become, create and control the created water. This turns the user into a Water Human (Mizu Ningen). "Mizu" is the Japanese word for "Water" but represents "Wet". It was eaten by [http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lazarus_D._Hunter Lazarus D. Hunter] . Appearance The Mizu Mizu no Mi is shaped like a round blue fruit, composed of swirl patterns with a swirled stem on the top with a blue ball on one side. It is small enough to be held in one hand. Strengths and Weaknesses The Mizu Mizu no Mi grants the user the ability to transform into and create water. In this case the water does not contain the effects of being submerged and doesn't have any of the effects normal water would as this element is specific to the fruit allowing the user to create his own water which is the fruits creation and not a natural substance that follows the normal laws as its a Devil Fruit. This does mean that the user can't just use this Devil Fruit to nullify other Devil Fruits. But Hunter. D Lazarus is clever and he never states this to anyone and this is why he can be looked at like he is all powerful and by this make other Devil Fruit users stay on their feet at all times when near him and that is the truly scary thing about this fruit that not many will know about this important detail, making everyone believe that it can remove their powers from them which is why not many people will fight Hunter and this can be looked like its own ability that can make other users stay away from the user of this Devil Fruit which just makes this information even more hidden as not many will dare to check what the Devil Fruit can do. This Devil Fruits main weakness is still the natural weakness of all Devil Fruits, so being submerged in any kind of water except the water that the fruit can create but all the other water types will effect the user, the weakening is dependent on the amount you are in and how much you are submerged in. As a Logia, it grants Hunter the ability to let any and all physical attacks pass through him, regardless of the type of weapon, meaning the user can only be harmed by Busoshoku Haki, Seastone "Kairoseki", and any elemental weaknesses but this may not always be true. Water can be pressurized enough so that even a bullet-sized drop can blast through stone. This Devil Fruit can be weak to Devil Fruits like "Magu Magu no Mi" or the "Hie Hieno Mi" but that is only really a danger to a new user as even those two powerful abilities could be overpowered by e.g pressurized water which doesn't freeze like normal water and can also use the water expanding when frozen as an advantage and making his water move can also slow the freezing process, also can make holes in magma which is liquid rock also as the water hits the super heated rock, it will turn in to steam, allowing the lava's heat to dissipate and by this having a good chance against Akainu as the user gets better like Hunter which has really good control of the ability after the time skip. Just like Aokiji' '''has a resistant's to ice and low temperatures, the user of this Devil Fruit can resist water like lakes and oceans and can mix his water with different bodies of water to stop himself from touching the water physically this is not the best thing for the user to do as not only does it drain the users stamina it can not be used for long periods of time as the user will lose his abilities after some time and by that drown like any other '''Devil Fruit' user would. If the user e.g. falls or gets pushed into water without being able to use his ability he will be effected like all the other devil fruit users. The user can also use his water to slide on the ground allowing the user to get really fast and move around very quickly while not needing to do much this can also be enhanced by having the user push water out of his palms propelling him forwards at high speeds allowing him to move quickly. This can also be used for partial flight by ejecting water downwards propelling the user upwards. Category:Logia Category:Devil Fruits Category:GodConquerorD28